


Coloratura

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days his job is endless mounds of paperwork. Some days, it's playing Tomb Raider. In real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coloratura

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet for kuwdora's prompt of 'crescendo'. No spoilers.

The wind whips across the top of the building hard enough to make his eyes water and his cheeks sting almost as bad as standing in a storm in the Hindu Kush. Will focuses on Magnus, who's busy brushing her hair away from her face in between tugging on her gloves, instead of letting his gaze get caught by the distant lights beyond her. He's not clinically acrophobic; having a healthy respect for deadly drops is a fairly useful instinct, after all--but it's a respect that Magnus seems to utterly lack.

She notices him watching her and lets out a laugh. Her eyes are bright, possibly from the wind and definitely from excitement. "You all right?"

He snorts. "I'm fine. Right now, anyway. Ask me again in five minutes."

"Less than that, actually." She turns towards the ledge, nodding in the direction of the amphitheater at the opposite end point of their hypotenuse. The spotlights circle once, twice, thrice, then still on a single spot center stage. "That's Inva's cue. Time to buckle in."

Will blows out two hard breaths, sucks in another, and then nods. Magnus steps back into him. He ignores the smell of her perfume and the whip of her hair as he brings the harness up into position. It's not hard to focus; if they don't get this right, he's a dead man.

"I sure hope you guys are right about this," he mutters as he tests the clip one more time.

"This is exactly the kind of puzzle Jakob loved." She reaches backwards, finding his hipbone with her gloved hand, and pushes. He ignores the way her ass presses into his groin as they take a step back together. "Henry's calculations are quite irrefutable. All we have to do is get the timing exactly right."

"Oh, is that all," he says, but the music is starting to soar. The orchestra crescendos through a bridge, but it's not the plaintive build of the strings that matters. Will wraps his arms around Magnus's waist. "I feel like I should give you a kiss."

She twists her head so fast they nearly do kiss, her nose bumping into his cheek before he pulls back. "What?"

He shrugs. "You know, for luck. Like in Star Wars?"

"Oh, yes." She grins at him. "It's hardly necessary. I make it a practice to create my own luck."

"That you do."

Inva's voice enters once more, starting to climb the final trilling run. Will swallows hard, willing the adrenaline away from his gut and into his limbs, where he needs it.

"Ready?" Magnus asks quietly, and he nods.

"Go!" she shouts a second later. They move together, running, flying, twisting off the edge of the building. The music is gone now, nothing in his ears but the wind and the sound of his own pulse. The mirrored glass front rushes up at them, taunting him with the knowledge that it's supposed to be just as impenetrable as the rest of the building--and then her heels smack into it.

The glass doesn't shatter. It...vaporizes around them, so that it feels just like passing through an energy field.

Hitting the floor isn't quite so kind. Magnus's elbow jars hard into his ribcage, and she oofs out of breath as she takes the full force of landing and him on top of her. Will rolls to the side as quickly as he can.

"Line," she orders, and together they secure the line and harnesses so that they have an escape route.

Will looks behind him, at the empty panel and the bright city beyond, and laughs. "I really love my job sometimes," he says, turning back to smile at Magnus.

"Mmm, yes, it does have benefits." And then she cups his face and leans in. Will parts his lips instinctively, accepting her kiss and even managing to return it somewhat before she pulls away.

"What was that for?" he can't help but ask. "I thought you said you make your own luck."

"I do," she says, hand lightly pressing against his sternum. "But I also know a good idea when I hear one."

END


End file.
